The Fear Of Yellow
by LycoX
Summary: Mixed prescription drugs makes for a bad experience for Oliver!


**The Fear**

 **Of Yellow**

 **Disclaimer: This is very, VERY loosely based off of an experience I had about two weeks ago courtesy of two prescription drugs. Set early season 1.**

* * *

Loud screeching caused one Oliver Queen to wake up with a gasp as he sat up in his bed, only to quickly lay back down and hide himself under his covers. Fearful of the screeching noise potentially coming back but when it didn't, he slowly poked his head out from under the covers and found one of the walls across from his room to be rather fascinating. At least until he noticed the yellow t-shirt hanging on the wall and his eyes widened in shock and fear. _No! Yellow is evil!_ Thought the archer in fear as he hid back under the covers momentarily.

The screeching was heard again, followed by a loud banging noise from somewhere that made him afraid to even get out of his bed as he sat up again. Even though he was feeling a great need to use the bathroom but the fear of getting out of that bed was just too much! His having sat up again made him take notice of the yellow t-shirt hanging on the wall he'd been staring at moments ago. "I've… I've faced Lian Yu, Slade, Hong Kong, Waller, Kovar, the Red Death, and several other things. I… I won't let this beat me!" Murmured the man to himself until the yellow t-shirt seemed to somehow pulse at him as the screeching and banging was heard again.

Sending him back underneath the covers yet again, trembling in fear as he broke out into a cold sweat. " _Kid, what's with all the screeching I'm hearing in there!?_ "

Oliver's eyes widened in fear and alarm at the sound of Slade's voice coming from the otherside of his bedroom door. "Slade!? What the Hell are you doing here!?" Called out the archer from underneath the covers.

" _Oh, you know, just thought I'd stop by, have a cup of coffee, maybe fulfill my promise to you. Now, what's with all the damned screeching!?_ "

"I don't know anything about screeching, I swear! But the yellow t-shirt might be to blame!"

Who knows, maybe his old friend could break down the door and kill the evil yellow colored shirt! And maybe… Maybe find out why getting out of bed was so damned scary. _Ugh, I'm thirsty as Hell, head hurts, and I need to pee!_

" _Ya know, I hear Apples make everything better, Kid. So why not open the door and let me in so I can give you one? I'll even hold off on the promise until you've had an Apple or two._ "

Unseen to Slade, Oliver just shook his head frantically. Remembering quite clearly that Apples were the reason he'd taken the prescription drugs for a toothache he'd gotten after eating some the previous night. Though in reality, it was actually because of a rather hard punch to the face he'd gotten from a thug while out as the Hood the previous night. "I'm… I'm good! I uhh, I have a stomach ache so if you can wait until I'm better to do your promise, that'd be great! I wouldn't say no to some water though!"

Suddenly, the covers came off of Oliver and his eyes widened in fear as he took in the sight of a masked individual with wild hair sticking out, a spear in one hand, and wearing a dirty brown loincloth. The two stared at one another for a moment until the masked figure began to screech and shout incoherent things. Forcing Oliver to quickly get the Hell away from it and end up falling out of his bed! "ITS GONNA EAT ME AND I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I HAVE STUFF TO DO!"

 **On The Other Side Of Oliver's Door**

As it would turn out, it wouldn't be Slade Wilson on the otherside of Oliver's door, but his little sister, Thea instead. And Thea was looking quite perplexed and worried by the oddball conversation she'd just had with her brother! She didn't know what was up with some yellow t-shirt or some promise he was on about where someone named Slade was apparently concerned but Thea knew it was probably best to get her mother and Walter! Especially with the extra noises she was starting to hear in her brother's room! "MOM! WALTER! I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH OLLIE!" Called out the worried teen Queen as she hurriedly walked away from Oliver's bedroom door to find her mom and stepdad.

In the end, it took Mr. Diggle and three of his friends in personal security to drag Oliver out of his bedroom and to the hospital. Which definitely hadn't been an easy task until one of the guys got the bright idea to knock him out! Of course that would only serve to make Oliver's headache even worse after he woke up, but as he, his family, and Dig would find out later, mixing an antibiotic with a strong painkiller was just a serious no no due to the side effects it could potentially cause! Forcing Oliver to be on bedrest for a few days and drinking a whole lot of water while being expressly told not to take anything until his system was clear. Nor do anything strenous as well. Something he wasn't happy about but none the less complied with!

Of course Raisa, Thea, Moira, and even Dig ensured he would comply with the doctor's orders as well! Some of Thea's questions related to his prescription drug induced issues would take some well thought out responses as well! Though Oliver wasn't entirely sure she or anyone else really believed those responses!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So about two weeks ago, I ended up with a toothache thanks to eating two Apples. And in my desperation to try and deal with it, I took Cephalexin, which is an antibiotic, along with a painkiller called Norco. Ended up sleeping all night from 12 am to about 3 pm, though I have a vague memory of getting up around 8 to walk the dog and then went back to bed. Problem was, both of these are a couple of years old and despite what I saw online, you aren't supposed to take them together. So when I started to wake up around 3, I had what was basically a prescription drug induced hangover and was fearful of getting out of bed and as well as being afraid of yellow packaging.**

 **The headache lasted about two days and I needed to drink quite a bit of water due to how dehydrated I apparently was. Was also staring at the walls too for a bit until I was able to force myself out of bed so I could use the bathroom. I figured using that experience in a much more exaggerated way for an Arrow one-shot would be fun. Hopefully there's some amusement to be found here! R and R!**


End file.
